Cutting Ties
by deadeb03
Summary: Gohan is moving out of his mountain home and into the big city. With a little help from Videl.
1. Chapter 1

Cutting Ties

"Come on, Gohan. Can't you stick around? We could go camping or something. I just haven't seen you in so long!"

"Sorry, Dad. This isn't like skipping out on studying with mom. I've got college entrance exams in a couple of weeks. I can't concentrate here with the house so full. You and Goten can be pretty loud sometimes."

Goku sat on the window sill, the warm sun on his back, watching his son pack. He still couldn't believe how much Gohan had grown since fighting against Cell. He was a man now. And, since the battle with Buu, determined to make it on his own.

"I still can't believe you're going off to live in the city by yourself," Goku said. "I never thought Chi Chi would go for it."

"It wasn't easy to convince her," Gohan admitted, shoving the last of his books into an already overloaded duffle bag. "But I've got to cut the apron strings sometime. She only relented when I told her how much study time I lost flying back and forth."

"Yeah, she does have a weakness for your studying." Goku laughed, then suddenly became serious. "But I know she's still concerned about you living on your own. Why not ask Yamcha? I'm sure he'd let you stay at his place."

"No, thanks," Gohan answered immediately with a roll of his eyes. He closed his suitcase and set it by the door with his school bag. "I don't have anything against Yamcha, but I doubt living at his place would be much of an improvement from here. This is just something I'd like to do on my own. I'll still come to visit. I promise."

Goku hopped down from the sill and held out his hand to his eldest son. "Good luck at school, Gohan. I know you'll make your mother proud. I'm already proud of how you've turned out...even without me around half the time."

"Thanks, Dad," Gohan said and shook his father's hand. He was surprised to find they were nearly the same size. A sad feeling began to grow deep inside, but he pushed it firmly down. Now was not the time to think of all the days, weeks, months, or years he'd spent missing his father. Now was the time to think of the future.

"Gohan, I packed some things you may need," Chi Chi said, dragging in a heavy box. "It's not much. Just some utensils, towels, odds and ends...things to tide you over until you can go shopping. I still wish you'd let me come with you. I could get your apartment all set up, make sure you have everything you need, do some cooking for you…" She stopped to wipe away a stray tear. "At least until you get settled."

"Mom..." he began, but Goku came to his rescue.

"He's old enough to do this on his own, Chi Chi. Remember, he's been able to take care of himself since he was just a child!"

"But the city is so different than what he's used to," she pointed out. "Those people may not be able to hurt him physically, but I'm just afraid someone will try to take advantage of him. He's so trusting of people. He's too much like you!"

"Chi Chi, you've never lived in the city, either," Goku laughed. "I visited a lot of them when I walked around the world. I thought everyone was very nice."

"You would," she muttered under her breath. "You've got the common sense of a baboon."

"Too bad Goten went to spend the weekend with Trunks," Goku said, oblivious to his wife's comment. "We could have had a lot of fun helping you get moved into your new place."

"That's OK, dad. I really don't need any help." Gohan gave one last look around the room, checking to make sure he hadn't forgotten to pack anything he might need.

"I don't get it," Chi Chi complained. "You said we couldn't help you because you wanted to do this on your own, but you're letting Videl help. You let her find an apartment for you and talk her father into giving you a part-time job at his gym."

Gohan blushed. "Well...that's different."

Chi Chi's face hardened, her fists firmly planted on her hips. But Gohan was saved from her impending lecture by the sound of an approaching vehicle. They all trooped outside to watch Videl land her shiny new jet in their front lawn. As always, she was able to maneuver it expertly around the buildings and trees. When the dust settled, she opened the door and jumped to the ground.

"Hi, Gohan!" she called with a smile and a wave. "Are you all ready to go?"

"I sure am," he called back and hurried back into the house for his bags.

"Hi, Videl," Goku said and gave her a friendly wave. "Long time no see."

"Hello, Goku. Hello, Chi Chi."

Chi Chi crossed her arms and frowned at the short-haired girl. Videl hadn't been to their mountain since Gohan taught her to fly before the World's Martial Arts Tournament. And since her son didn't talk much about her and never took her out on dates, she'd assumed the vixen had moved on to some other classmate, leaving Gohan to concentrate on his studies. Chi Chi just couldn't see why she was so interested in helping Gohan leave home if they seemed to be just casual friends.

"All set," Gohan said as he tossed the last bag into Videl's jet. He took one last look around the hillside knowing he was going to miss it as much as, if not more than, his family. Moving to the city to be closer to school may have been the logical decision, but his heart would always be in the mountains.

"Here's his address in case you want to visit or forward any mail," Videl said, handing ChiChi a card.

"Take care, son," Goku said, giving him a fatherly pat on the shoulder. "If you ever want to get in a little training, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, Dad."

"If you need anything..anything...be sure to let us know," Chi Chi called after him as he climbed into the passenger seat. "Your father can get us there in an instant. And you'd better be home every weekend!"

Gohan couldn't answer over the roar of the engine, so he just smiled and waved as Videl lifted off. He watched out the window until the mountain was just a speck on the horizon and felt a distant pang of homesickness mix with the growing excitement of freedom.

"This is a great place, Videl," Gohan said, inspecting the empty apartment. There was one main room with a door leading to the bedroom and another door to the bathroom. The kitchen was separated from the living room by a counter topped with sliding doors that could be opened so you could see from one end of the apartment to the other and the outside wall had two large windows and a sliding glass door. "It's much bigger than I really need and probably too expensive. I would've been happy with just a single room and a futon."

"But this is the smallest apartment design from all the buildings my dad owns," Videl argued. "And since it's so new, I got to pick the best one."

"I didn't know your dad owned apartment buildings, too. But really, Videl, it's just too much. I won't be able to afford the rent with just a part-time job."

"Nonsense. I told my dad to let you stay for free." When Gohan opened his mouth to protest, she held up her hand to stop him. "Hey, it's the least he can do for you giving me that bean thing at the tournament and saving my life. This is your apartment now, so there's no use arguing about it."

Gohan had learned early in their relationship when it was in his best interest to surrender to Videl, and wisely gave up the fight. "Thanks, Videl. It really is a great apartment. And it's so close to school I won't have to worry about getting up so early. I'll even have time for a big breakfast!"

She pushed open the glass door to let in the fresh morning air. "It's got this great door that leads out to a little fire escape balcony. It's also high enough the noise from the street isn't too bad, but low enough the hard winds won't rattle the windows. And it's big enough to fly out of...or into," she added with a wink.

"No! No flying," Gohan insisted. "Thanks to your dad, we've finally got everyone at school convinced we were using tricks at the tournament. I couldn't handle all that pressure of being famous on top of schoolwork, exams, and my new job. It'd drive me crazy! Now I just want to be plain old 'Gohan the Student'. We'll use the stairs like everyone else."

"I guess you're right," Videl pouted. But it won't be nearly as much fun moving in your stuff."

It only took two trips to unload Videl's jet and stow the boxes in the general room the contents would be needed. Even with the box Videl thoughtfully packed with miscellaneous kitchen supplies.

"That would've taken at least six trips with a regular guy," Videl said and sidled up to wrap her arms around Gohan's solid bicep. "There's more than one benefit for being the girlfriend of Saiyaman.

He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her tight against his chest. "That's 'Great Saiyaman' to you," he rumbled as he lowered his head for a kiss. A cheery toning of bells interrupted them.

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Videl exclaimed, disentangling herself and heading for the door. "I almost forgot I ordered pizza to be delivered."

"They deliver food here? That sounds great! Wait, I think I've got some money in one of these boxes."

"Don't worry about it. I've got an open tab at the pizza place around the corner. After I caught the guys robbing his restaurant, he gives me all the pizza I want."

While Videl collected their food, Gohan dug out a blanket from the box in the bedroom and spread it out in the middle of the bare living room for an indoor picnic.

After they devoured a stack of pizzas, Videl looked around the room and sighed. "You really need some furniture. I should've gotten the apartment furnished before you moved in."

Gohan laughed. "I spent a year in the wilderness as a child with only a sword. I think I can handle not having a table and chairs for a while. Besides, you've done enough for me already."

"But you don't even have a bed."

"I have a blanket," he said with a wink and pushed the empty boxes off onto the hardwood floor.

"Maybe I should go so you can study," she said, giving him a coy smile.

"And leave me all alone in this big apartment my first night in the big city? That wouldn't be very nice." He held out his hand, and when Videl took it he pulled her over to sit on his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, isn't this better than having to sneak around all the time?"

"I kinda liked sneaking around with you," he said, kissing the tip of her nose. "Never knowing if you're going to get caught is part of the fun."

"But could I do this in a closet at school?" she asked as she tugged his shirt free of his pants and pushed it up over his head. Gohan watched as she flung it into the air.

"No," he admitted. "And I guess I couldn't do this in the locker room of your father's gym, either." Videl's shirt soon joined Gohan's.

Wrapped firmly in each other's arms as they kissed, Gohan lowered himself onto his back and Videl stretched out to lie on top of him. Pushing herself up with her hands on either side of his head, she looked lovingly down at him before she started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"It's the blanket," she managed between snickers. She pulled up the corners and tied them under his chin. "It reminds me of your cape."

Gohan slid easily into the voice of his alter ego. "Great Saiyaman at your service, ma'am," he said with a salute, sending them both into fits of laughter.

Rolling off Gohan onto the floor, Videl finally caught her breath enough talk. "I know you said you lived in the wilderness when you were little, but this floor really isn't that comfortable, even with the blanket."

"Then maybe we should get off the floor," Gohan said. He slid an arm under her back and floated the two of them up to the ceiling. Videl squealed and clung to him.

"So help me if you let me fall, I'll never forgive you."

"I thought you were holding us up." He rolled so his back was pressed against the ceiling, the blanket cape still dangling from his neck. Turning her head slightly, Videl saw there was nothing but air between her and the pile of empty pizza boxes below. She gasped and wrapped her legs around him.

With lots of giggling, kissing, and taking turns keeping both of them on the ceiling, the rest of their clothes fluttered to the floor.

"Gohan? Surprise!"

Videl stifled a scream and buried her face in Gohan's chest as he nervously looked over her shoulder. He watched in horror as the apartment door opened and his parents walked into the apartment. Inwardly, he cursed himself for not bolting the door and compromising their privacy. Moving slowly so as not to draw attention to themselves, he tried to pull the blanket around to cover their nakedness, but with all their rolling around, it was tangled and barely reached to cover Videl's bare backside.

"Gohan? Are you here? We went shopping for you," Chi Chi called, dropping the overflowing bags of groceries on the counter and peeking into the empty kitchen. She stood with her hands on her hips, looking around the room and somehow missing the pile of discarded clothing. "Well, what do you think of that. We come all this way, buy him food, and he isn't even here. He really shouldn't leave the door unlocked when he leaves. Anyone could just walk right..."

"Oh hey, Gohan!" Goku called up to them with a cheery wave. "Hey, Videl."

Gohan groaned and thought, 'Leave it to my father to find people naked on the ceiling...and then greet them like nothing was out of the ordinary.' His mother, on the other hand, was a different story. Her face tipped upward with initial excitement, only to change to that of horrified shock.

"G-Gohan? W-What are you..." Chi Chi fell back against Goku's chest in a dead faint. He caught her with one hand and scratched the back of his head with the other.

"Hunh. Wonder what that was about. Maybe I should get her some water. Say, Gohan, where's the sink?"

"Uh...the kitchen is the room behind you, Dad," he said, pointing with one shaking finger.

"Oh! Okay. Thanks." Goku carried his unconscious wife through the doorway like a ragdoll. Just as Gohan and Videl tried to disentangle themselves from the blanket, Goku's head poked back out around the door. "Gohan, where do you keep the glasses?"

"I haven't unpacked them yet," Gohan answered over his shoulder as he turned to shield Videl's naked body with his own. "They should be in the box next to the sink."

"Okey-dokey," his father said and disappeared back into the kitchen where they heard him rummaging around for a glass.

Their faces red from embarrassment, Gohan and Videl quickly landed next to their pile of clothes. Videl grabbed hers and ran for the bathroom while Gohan struggled out of the blanket and slipped on his loose-fitting pants. He had just pulled his shirt over his head when his mother stormed into the room, her face dripping with the water Goku had doused her with.

"Oh, I get it now, young man!" she yelled, shaking her finger under Gohan's nose. "You didn't move away from home because of your studies after all! You just left to be with that...that..."

"Now just calm down, Chi Chi," Goku said, gently pulling her away from their son.

"Don't tell me to calm down," she screeched at her husband. "I didn't spend eighteen years of my life molding him into a model student for nothing! Even with all the time he lost fighting, I was able to get him ready to enter the best colleges so he'd be eligible for the best jobs. We're counting on him to be able to make enough money to support us, you know! You certainly don't make anything training all the time. I didn't do all that work just to have it destroyed by a fling with some cheeky little bitch!"

Gohan's mouth hung open in silent shock. With a slam, the bathroom door swung open and Videl stormed out. She was dressed, except for one sock that had mysteriously disappeared, but her hair and clothes were completely disheveled and she looked mad as hell.

"Who are you calling a bitch?" she yelled, standing nose to nose with Chi Chi.

"Who do you think?" Chi Chi shot back. "You're just some spoiled rich brat who's used to getting anything she wants. Now you're looking for a respectable boy you can play with then toss aside like a cheap toy. Well, you're not going to ruin my son's life with your whorish ways! Hell will freeze over before I let you anywhere near Gohan again! He's coming back home where he belongs. You will not use my son for your perverted little games!"

"Why you shriveled up old crone! You're the one who's been smothering him with books since the day he was born! Keeping him chained to a desk like some sort of pet. He only studied so hard because you gave him no choice. No wonder he jumped at any chance to fight. It was just to get away from you! You've had him under your thumb for so long you can't bear to see him free to live his own life. Well, you've run his life for long enough. If you hadn't noticed, he's not a little kid anymore. He's a man, and he loves me now! And hell will freeze over before I let you treat him like a child ever again."

"Why you..." Chi Chi lunged for Videl's face with her nails. Goku grabbed her the same time Gohan clamped his hand over Videl's mouth. They both struggled to pull the women away from each other.

"That didn't help, Videl," Gohan warned.

"I think maybe I'll take your mom outside for some fresh air," Goku said. He carried his wife, kicking, biting, and clawing to the fire escape balcony and flew up into the air. Gohan didn't even have a chance to tell him about their agreement not to fly while in the city.

Gohan sighed and released his hold on Videl. "I'm sorry, Videl. Mom was way out of line. But I don't think you should have..."

"Should have what?" she snapped, shoving him away. "Stood up for myself? Stood up for you? You certainly weren't doing it! I'm beginning to wonder just how serious you are about us. Are you going to stay tied to your mother's apron strings forever?"

Gohan opened his mouth to protest but realized she was right. He could have stopped his mother at any time, but he didn't. How could he have just stood there and let the situation get so out of hand? He couldn't even think of a good excuse.

"You're right," he said, hanging his head and absently running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Videl. I should've told her to stop. I should've told her she was way out of line. I should've told her not to say such horrible things to you. I should've told her to apologize to the woman I love...the woman I'm going to marry."

All the anger was sucked out of Videl - along with her breath - and she had to take a step back and lean against the wall to keep her knees from buckling. For all the times Gohan said he cared for her, even loved her, he never once mentioned marriage.

"I...I..."

The sharp smack echoed through the empty room. Gohan's eyes widened and his hand covered the red mark on his cheek. For being a full-blooded human...not even able to concentrate her ki energy into blasts...he thought the slap was remarkably strong.

"What was that for?"

"You idiot!" she yelled, tears beginning to stream down her face. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. How can you be so...so...? I am not going to let you propose to me when I'm fighting with your mother!"

Gohan was frozen in shock. Suddenly, his shoulders began to shake and he broke out in howling laughter. Videl stared at him, wondering if he'd somehow damaged his brain. How could he be laughing at a time like this?

"Then I guess I'd better do something about that," he said, walking over to the open sliding door. "Because I'm not waiting for hell to freeze over to make you my wife."

Videl watched – speechless – as Gohan stepped onto the balcony, checking to be sure no one was watching before joining his father where he floated a couple stories up. Luckily, this was a new apartment complex with very few tenants.

Goku managed to stop ChiChi's kicking tantrum by setting her up on a high window ledge with nowhere to go. Her mouth, on the other hand, was going just as strong as ever.

"If you think you're going to shut me up just because I can't fly, you've got another think coming!" she cried out, her knuckles white from clinging to the brick around the window.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about," Goku said, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"Goku, you're insufferable! I will not let that floozy talk to me like that! Even if I have to jump 10 stories to the ground from here, she will be getting a piece of my mind. And if I do jump, you'd better catch me or I'll end up smashing through the sidewalk and be killed! Then who's going to cook and clean for you day and night? Nobody, that's who!"

Gohan floated beside his father and whispered in his ear. "Still hasn't calmed down, I see."

"Nope," Goku whispered back. "Are you sure you want to talk to her now? Maybe I should just take her home."

Gohan shook his head. "I'd rather get it over with. Would you mind going back to the apartment and make sure Videl doesn't leave?"

"Sure." Goku took one more look at his wife, still ranting as she clung to the side of the building. "Good luck, son."

"And just what are you two whispering about? Are you in on this, too? Did know this was going on right under our noses? Goku! Where are you going? Goku! You get back here this instant! Do you hear me?"

"Mom, we need to talk," Gohan said, perching himself on the balcony closest to his mother's window, yet sitting far enough away she couldn't reach him.

"'Mom?' I can't be your mother. I didn't raise my sons to act like sailors on shore leave."

He took a deep breath, choosing his words carefully. "I know I wasn't the easiest boy to raise. Especially with dad who he is. I was trained by Piccolo so young, I went off to another planet, spent so much time getting ready for all those battles, not to mention all the times I'd sneak away from my studies to play with Icarus. I don't think you even realize how many times I did that."

Chi Chi stopped fussing and silently picked at invisible lint on her skirt, not even looking at her son. He sidled a little closer, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"But," he continued, "after dad died and everything settled down, I decided I didn't want to be a fighter for the rest of my life. Your teaching was so valuable, and now I know that's how I can best help others...to become a teacher. Even if it doesn't make as much money as a doctor, it's important to me. My goal is to ace the college entrance exams, go to the best school, and get a job educating kids to be the best they can possibly be."

"And you're going to risk that goal and all my hard work by fooling around with some..."

"Stop it!" Gohan ordered.

The seriousness in his voice shocked his mother. Rarely had he ever dared speak to her that way. She opened her mouth to reprimand him, but his angry glare made her close it again.

"Videl was right! You did turn me into a mama's boy! My whole life, everything was centered around you. The endless studying, missing out on having friends, flying hundreds of miles to attend school, risking my life to protect the world – everything I did was for someone else. Well, I'm not your little boy anymore. I'm an adult, and I'm going to do what I want. You've got to let go and let me make my own decisions. Do what makes me happy for a change!"

Chi Chi's eyes were full of tears as Gohan's words sunk in. His anger faded and guilt took its place. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he just couldn't go on living a split life any longer. He couldn't be his mother's little boy one minute and a responsible adult the next. It was driving him crazy.

"I love you and dad," he sighed, reaching out and placing his hand over his mother's. "Don't you think I have enough room in my heart to love Videl, too? I've been able to study and become the smartest teenager in the country all while saving the world...don't you think I can handle studying to become a teacher while married to Videl?"

"Married?" Chi Chi exclaimed. "You never said anything about marrying her! Any time I brought it up you fought against it."

"Mom, you started pushing me to marry Videl the day you met her just because her father's rich. We were still just getting to know each other back then."

"So now you're serious about marriage? To Videl?"

"I was brought up by respectable parents. Do you really think I'd be having sex with someone I wasn't serious about?"

Gohan threw himself off the balcony into a dive. ChiChi fainted at the reminder of what she'd walked in on and was headed straight for the pavement below.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Thanks for reading "Cutting Ties"!

For those of you who may have read the original version on DBZ Fanfic Salon or Mediaminer, I decided to brush it off and update it to be just a bit more ... public app friendly (read 'less raunchy' here). Hopefully I didn't compromise the feeling of the original story.

Thanks again!

D


End file.
